


Thoughts

by shsl_mess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_mess/pseuds/shsl_mess
Summary: Rantaro thinks a lot
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I have the worst titles
> 
> Again i am sorry for any bad grammar or spelling.
> 
> I'm making this in the middle of class :<

It was late at night. Rantaro had been staring at the ceiling for a bit to long to be considered normal.

He did this often. 

Rantaro's thoughts were quit violent. He would think of hurting people, but he didn't like it. He didn't like his thoughts. He just wanted a calm and happy life. 

The idea of a calm life was so distant now. Rantaro worried about the killing game, but he knew that everyone had to be worried about that. The other thing that worried him was how familiar the idea of a killing game felt, like he had been through one before. 

He kept thinking. Distorted faces flashed through his mind. It was too quiet. Blood on his hands. A knife. A motion. Up and down. The knife was in his hands. Motions up and down. Stabbing. Stab. stab. stab. stab. He killed something. The body. The stabbed body. Who was it? The face was distorted. The clothes were torn. What could identify a dead, distorted person? Accessories. Hair. A hat. There was a hat covered in blood. He grabbed it, but his hands felt nothing. The body. The face. The face was normal now. He recognized it. Who wouldn't recognize those beautiful eyelashes. 

Rantaro jolted up. Something that sounded like a deflated and exhausted shriek left his lips. He started to breathe. Fast inhales began to slow. He was still hyperventilating, but it was better than not breathing. 

He could her his breathes and the light ringing of the monitor on the wall. He stood up and slowly staggered towards his door. He needed to know that it was just a dream. His feet slowly hit the cold floor. The cold sensation reminded him of reality. He's not dreaming. 

His steps speed up to a quick pace. When he reaches Shuichi's door he knock at a rapid pace. The more he knocks the more his breath speeds. He's sweating. His expression changing from worried to stressed. What if it wasn't a dream?

He hears shuffling behind the door, so he knocks at a slower pace. The door slowly opens. Behind the door Shuichi looks exhausted and worried. Rantaro reaches out to Shuichi with a relieved sigh. He raps his arms, into a hug, around Shuichi. There were tears slowly sliding down his face.

'What's wrong?' Shuichi said, slowly leading Rantaro back into his room.

'You're here' Rantaro says in a quiet whisper. 

'Huh, what do you mean? Yeah I'm here why wouldn't I be?' Shuichi questions in a calm and raspy voice.

'I was... I had.. It wasn't real' He replies in a relieved tone. 

They're sitting on Shuichi's bed. Rantaro doesn't let go until he's sure Shuichi won't leave. He stopped listening to whatever Shuichi was saying and just opted to looking into his eyes. 

A hand lightly grabbed Rantaro's arm making him realize the situation. Rantaro had just came to Shuichi's door without an explanation, woke Shuichi up, and entered his room. He can't just tell the detective about his horrible nightmare, or about the thoughts that keep him on edge. He can't tell anyone.

But when Shuichi asks, 'What happened, are you okay? You said it wasn't real. Did you have a nightmare?'

Rantaro has to reply.

'It was a nightmare. Things happened. You're okay.' a slight smile rose on Rantaro's face

'Hey, It's okay. I'm okay. You're okay.' Shuichi said quietly reaching out to hold Rantaro's hand.

Rantaro stayed quiet, partially because he was embarrassed. 

'You don't have to tell me about it now, but please tell me another time' Shuichi said, slowly rubbing his thumb over Rantaro's knuckles.

'I will. I promise. It's just... I cant be alone right now, so please, just this once, let me stay' Rantaro said with a weak smile

They both looked tired, but relieved. 

Shuichi nodded a 'yes' slowly.

Over the rest of the night Rantaro repeatedly said sorry whenever he had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo new one hehe. 
> 
> i take constructive criticism. just please dont be too harsh :>


End file.
